reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:New Austin State Police
is a Red Dead Redemption police force. It is carry over from the number one ranked Grand Theft Auto police force, rated by GTA.NET. They were known at the AJM LCPD Force, the most professional police force according to GTA.NET. The LCPD Force also has a wiki. About the Force The group is officially the first RDR law enforcement force for the Playstation 3, just as we were one of the first in Grand Theft Auto IV. Our law group will enforce the laws of the American west (The State of New Austin). We are branched to populated areas, and when assistance is needed, we go to the officer in need. We currently have no jurisdiction in Mexican territory, we only protect the vital border crossings when needed. Our goal is to provide safety to the citizens, and protect them from wild animals, gangs, and prevent crimes and theft. Basics you will need * Gun *Law Enforcement Outift / Military * Not always needed, but a horse or transport would be recommended * Headset and microphone to communicate * Understanding of basic law * Honor and respect to others. Divisions Since New Austin is an entire state, our structure is more complicated then in Liberty City, when we were an entire police force. In New Austin, we are a state police that has ties with the expanding U.S. Military in our territory. Command comes from our courthouse in Blackwater. We have divisional marshalls/sheriffs/ and deputies in other populated towns and communities in New Austin. Whenever these communities are in need of extra law enforcement, we come from Blackwater to help. Each divisional leader will be in control of their own precinct, which is always headed up in a populated community. 1. Police - Blackwater has a police department, but it also is home to our state police, which are sent to other communities when in need. 2. Marshall/Sheriff - They will be located in towns across New Austin. 3. Deputies - There will be deputies in the communities with the marshall's and sheriff's. Blackwater has them as well. 3. Military - When needed, they will arrive to patrol the border, or provide extra help. Joining the Force To join the AJM Law Enforcement group, check out their site here. You need to post in the thread, or contact the administration. Members This is subject to change on their main site, and will not always be updated on this site. To view the most recent updates, click on the main site mentioned above. Leaders * Ajmunited Other members Not their PSN's, some are, some aren't. * Hoomajocky * Realfallen * AJM_LCPDForceUbs * AJM_LCPDForce * Seawa * SilentSaber * Choking Babies * Sumkid3 * LCPD * Coolkang * noobpwner * Orlando * redmn12 * nisau911 * notloc911 * Stephen Ireland * Nicolssculley35 * DDavidion * Terminator707 * andslasher123 * Darius697 * The Enforcer * AJM_FriskySven * Kamouflage187 * ODM0070 External links AJM RDR Law Enforcement New Austin State Police Wiki